


I Was Dancing in the Lesbian Bar [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different soundtrack to the episode "Lady Killer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Dancing in the Lesbian Bar [fanvid]




End file.
